Tel une cerise noire
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: OS Léger RaitoxRyuuzaki   Kira déteste L, Raito est amoureux de Ryuuzaki. Créé un monde parfait en tuant son pire ennemi ou filer le parfait amour avec l'être aimé et laisser de coté son projet ? Réécriture de la mort de L. Bonne lecture...


**Titre :** Tel une cerise noire...

**Auteur **: Lubilule-Malefoy (entre autre moi ;p )

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Ooba et Takeshi Obata

**Résumé :** Raito aime Ryuuzaki, Kira hait L. La vie est comme elle est. Raito est confronté à un compromis, il se doit de tuer son amour pour pouvoir créer son monde parfait...

**Note de l'auteur : **OS léger RaitoXRyuuzaki, Réécriture de la scène de la mort de L à ma manière.

* * *

**Tel une cerise noire…**

Je te regarde, toi et ton air impassible, imperturbable. Je te regarde, toi et tes yeux noirs que rien, ni personne dans ce monde, ne pourrait m'aider à comprendre. Tes yeux noirs, profonds. Même lorsque tu me parles, tu sembles toujours perdu dans tes pensées, oui, tes yeux donnent cette impression là. Te donnent cette impression là, cette impression d'être absent, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, même si je suis conscient que tu es bien plus que présent dans ce monde.

Ce monde pourrit. Remplit d'injustices. Et de maudites personnes commettant sans cesses des crimes, plus horribles les uns que les autres, des agressions, des vols à mains armées, qui blessent, malheureusement bien trop de gens, des viols, de viles tortures, et les choses les plus terribles, des meurtres. Toutes ces choses qui détruisent tant de familles. Toi, tu es en plein dedans. En effet, tu es le meilleur détective que le monde n'ait jamais connu, tu as résolu les affaires les plus complexes, que n'importe qu'elle autre personne dans ce monde pourrit, abominable, n'aurait jamais pu résoudre. Et en ce moment, tu recherches, selon toi, quelqu'un qui est un criminel.

Cependant, as-tu réfléchis, vraiment réfléchis, à ce que tu m'as dis il y a quelques mois, sur ce « criminel » ? Penses-tu vraiment que cette personne que tu recherches est un criminel ? Moi, même si j'ai accepté de travailler avec toi, toi qui n'a jamais eu besoin de personne du monde extérieur et qui faisait ses recherches toujours en solitaire jusqu'à maintenant, même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je ne suis pas en accord avec toi.

Cette personne que tu qualifies de criminel, que tout le monde a décidé d'appeler Kira, est-il vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais ? Kira, ne serait-il pas le nouveau Dieu de ce monde ? Lui, qui, après avoir su le nom, et avoir vu le visage d'un de ces sales mécréants qui contribue à pourrir notre monde, lui retire la vie ? D'une façon, que tu ne sais pas et que tu recherches en vain depuis tout ce temps. D'une façon qui te paraît surnaturelle. Et cette façon, à présent, et depuis toujours sur cette planète, je suis le seul à la connaître.

Mais je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne te le dirais jamais. Et dans quelques heures, tu mourras dans ton ignorance. Certes, pas de ma main, mais tu mourras. Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ami, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, mon ennemi, tu mourras sans aucunes souffrances… Une simple crise cardiaque. Peut-être te demandes-tu comme le sais-je ? Et bien, tout simplement parce que… Je suis Kira. Depuis tout ce temps, tout ce temps où j'enquête à tes cotés, mon ami, mon ennemi, depuis le début c'est moi Kira.

Bien sûr, tu m'as soupçonné à plusieurs reprises, je ne pouvais pas croire que tout cela allait être si simple…De me débarrasser de toi évidemment… Je n'étais qu'un simple étudiant, je venais d'entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays, et j'avais depuis quelques temps, en ma possession, ce cadeau tombé du ciel… Ce cadeau, d'un être que l'on appelle « Dieu de la Mort » avait fait volontairement tombé dans notre monde. Et c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré. Ce cadeau est… un cahier. Mais pas un banal cahier comme les autres, bien évidemment.

Vois-tu mon ennemi, mon amour, ce cahier a le pouvoir de tuer, rien qu'en écrivant le nom et en ayant en tête le visage de la personne en question. Et aussi simple que les nuages d'un ciel orageux peuvent êtres noirs, toi tu l'as deviné bien vite. Ainsi donc, quelques temps plus tard, nous nous sommes rencontrés.

En apparence, nous étions, l'étudiant modèle que je suis et l'étrange garçon que l'on ne voyait pas souvent que tu étais, mais derrière les masques nous étions, Kira, moi, celui que tu voulais arrêter, et L, toi, le détective surdoué, deux ennemis, qui se menaient une guerre, sans interdits. Tu t'es d'abord mis à me parler, nous nous sommes appréciés, même si, comme la plupart des gens, je te trouvais bizarre. Tu te faisais appeler par un prénom à l'université, et par un autre lorsque tu m'as demandé de rejoindre la cellule d'enquête qui avait pour but d'arrêter Kira… De m'arrêter moi !

Et j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté, en espérant, que je pourrais vite me débarrasser de toi. Car, tu étais bien plus gênant que tu en avais l'air. Tu mettais ton nez partout, voyais des signes là où, parfois il n'y en avait pas, et essayais sans cesses de trouver une raison de me faire arrêter. Au fond de toi, tu savais que j'étais Kira. Mais tu n'avais aucunes preuves. Aucunes. Cependant, autant que L, voulait arrêter Kira, toi, tu ne voulais pas m'arrêter, ou plutôt tu semblais t'accrocher à notre amitié, à cette amitié que moi seul avais réussis à te fournir et que personne d'autre ne t'avais accordée avant moi. C'est à cause de ça que tu vas mourir. À cause de ce sentiment stupide qui te lie à moi. Ce sentiment tout nouveau pour toi. Ce sentiment que tu as envie d'exploiter le plus possible… Et, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, ce nouveau point de vue à mon égard, celui de me considérer comme un ami, te rends aveugle. Ou plutôt t'empêche de réfléchir avec cohérence, comme tu le faisais toujours auparavant.

Tu vois de moins en moins d'indices me concernant. Et moi, j'ai réussi à savoir plusieurs de tes points faibles, car même si tu as l'air de ne pas en avoir, tu es pourtant humain. Avec ton long corps, des grandes mains accompagnées de longs doigts… Tu t'obstines à garder le dos voûté, lorsque tu t'assoies, tu ramènes toujours tes genoux contre ton torse, même si tu te trouves sur le plus petit des espaces. Et, dans cette position que n'importe qui d'autre ne trouverait pas à son aise, toi tu t'y retrouves. Tu fais tout ce qui t'es possible. Tu sais tout faire, tu arrives à tout faire. Tu travailles, dors, et manges, oh oui, surtout manges de cette manière. À longueur de journées, toi et tes manies… toutes ses sucreries dont tu te gaves à longueur de temps. Et pourtant tu as un corps fin, caché sous ce jean et ce sweet blanc trop larges.

Même ton visage est fin… ton nez est droit, ta bouche est pleine, d'ailleurs tu t'amuses souvent, lorsque tu réfléchis, à faire passer ton pouce dessus. Tu as des cheveux encore plus noirs que de l'ébène, une peau extrêmement blanche, comme jamais je n'en avais vu avant. Tu as également ces cernes sous les yeux. D'immenses cernes noires, car tu ne dors presque jamais. Tu travailles sans relâches pour savoir où se trouve Kira… où je me trouve moi.

Alors que je suis tout le temps à tes cotés, et que je t'observe. Je t'observe, toi et tes manies incessantes et insupportables… Et pourtant si tu ne les faisais plus, si tu arrêtais d'avoir toutes ses habitudes je crois bien que je deviendrais fou. Encore plus fou que je ne le suis en ce moment. Et je le suis de bien des manières.

Je suis devenu fou en découvrant les pouvoirs de ce cahier de la mort, je suis devenu fou en découvrant que quelqu'un me traquait, je suis devenu fou en apprenant que cette personne était le plus grand détective de la planète, je suis devenu fou lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, ta vue m'avait submergé et je ne pensais qu'à te parler sans cesses car je considérais que tu étais bien plus intéressant et intelligent que tout les autres de l'université, que je qualifiais d'imbéciles, je suis devenu encore plus fou lorsque j'ai découvert, que toi, le garçon qui me fascinait par son intelligence, que tu étais L, celui qui me traquait. Je suis devenu fou en commençant à travailler avec toi. Et ma folie n'a cessée d'augmenter chaque jours passés en ta présence, car, pendant tout ces mois, ma haine, grandissait, oh, elle était tellement énorme, et pourtant, ma haine n'a pas été seule à s'accroître…

Je me suis aperçu que mon amour pour toi devenait plus grand que jamais. Plus grand qu'il ne l'a été pour quiconque auparavant. Je me suis surpris à avoir ressentit une chaleur m'envahir le jour où tu as déclaré que j'étais le seul, et meilleur ami que tu n'avais jamais eu dans toute ton existence. Cette existence vide. Seulement remplit par ta soif d'enquêter et d'arrêter les criminels. Cette existence, vide, sombre, qui se reflétait dans tes yeux. Ses yeux que j'observais la plupart du temps. Ses deux prunelles de la couleur du charbon qui me fascinaient.

En ce moment tu étais assis sur cette chaise et clapotait sur ton clavier, recherchant de nouvelles informations sur Kira. En vain. Je les avais toutes effacées du net lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion. Et moi, je te regardais, encore et encore. La lumière de l'écran se reflétait sur ton visage, ce qui donnait l'air à ta peau d'être encore plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire. Si c'était réellement possible.

Tu lâchas un soupir, fermas la fenêtre sur laquelle tu naviguais. Tu t'étiras et après quelques secondes à ne rien faire, les bras ballants, tu eus un léger sursaut, comme si tu venais de te souvenir de quelque chose, et tu te retournas lentement vers moi. Tu ne dis rien, mais tu me regardais, ou peut-être que « fixais » serait plus approprié, avec de grands yeux, tes jambes toujours repliées, collées à ton torse, un pouce se baladant sur tes lèvres, tes cheveux en désordre et tes habits trop grands. Et je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais… Tu m'attirais énormément.

Comme un aimant. Dès que j'étais plongé dans tes orbites sombres qui te servaient d'yeux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir aspirer. Et étrangement, je me sentais en paix, comme apaisé de toutes les douleurs du monde… Comme si elles ne m'atteignaient plus. Comme si elles n'existaient plus dans ce monde où j'étais… Dans ce monde où seul toi comptais. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…

Et malheureusement ça ne l'était pas. Cet amour étrange que j'éprouvais à ton égard… Et pourtant cette haine qui m'envahissait, ou plutôt qui envahissait Kira. L'amour que je ressentais, moi, l'adolescent surdoué, et cette haine que j'éprouvais pour toi L, cette haine qu'éprouve Kira. Ce Kira, qui est moi, et qui souhaite ta mort plus que tout au monde. Pouvoir se débarrasser à jamais de toi pour pouvoir construire un monde meilleur sans que tu ne me mettes des bâtons dans les roues. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'avais peur.

Mon… « Vrai » moi avait peur. Peur de te perdre à jamais dans le néant qu'était la Mort. Peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir ton visage aux traits si fins. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir ton sourire malicieux, et pourtant si rare, lorsque tu trouvais une nouvelle idée farfelue pour arrêter Kira. Pour m'arrêter moi. Ton seul et meilleur ami. Et pourtant ton pire ennemi.

Comme si tu savais comme c'était dur de ne pas pouvoir s'y retrouver entre ses deux sentiments que tout oppose. Une partie de moi te veux tellement, te veux pour ami, te veux pour amour, te veux pour amant. Et l'autre partie, veux absolument se débarrasser de toi, pour ne plus que tu ne m'empêches de réaliser mon rêve… pour pouvoir construire un monde meilleur, un monde où le nom de Kira sera craint, et où les crimes ne seront plus que dans le passé, un passé terrible, créé un monde absolue de paix.

Ton visage se penche légèrement sur le coté, à la manière d'un enfant qui essaye de comprendre quelque chose, toujours en suçotant ton pouce. Je m'accoude sur le bureau en verre qui est à ma droite et à ta gauche, et appuis ma tête sur le plat de ma main. Tu enlèves ton pouce de ta bouche, mais tu continues toujours à me fixer avec insistance. Un autre agent de la cellule d'enquête t'adresse la parole, tu hoches simplement la tête et il dispose.

Nous sommes seuls dans le bâtiment pour le moment. Les autres t'ont signalés avoir une piste et sont partis sur le terrain. Bien sûr cette piste est fausse. C'est moi qui leur ai donnée. Je voulais seulement être un peu seul avec toi, leurs jacassements m'agacent, et quand ton intention n'est porté que sur eux, je me sens frustré, cela n'est-il pas étrange ? Ils ne seront absents que deux heures environ, mais cela me suffit. Juste un peu de calme et de silence en ta compagnie. Ta seule compagnie. Je suis égoïste, et je le sais. Mais je sais également que tu vas mourir. Aujourd'hui. Et je voulais me retrouver à tes cotés, seul, juste une dernière fois.

Tu me regardes avec insistance. Et je te rends la pareille. Cependant je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que mon regard te transperce comme le tien le fait avec moi. Et je me replonge, encore une fois, dans ce regard qui est le tien, et cette sensation de bien être m'envahit une nouvelle fois. Même si ce bien être, est froid. Glacé. Comme ta personne. Et pourtant je m'y sens bien. À mon aise. J'aimerais m'endormir, et pourtant je voudrais garder les yeux ouverts pour continuer à voir ton visage, et tes yeux qui m'attirent sans cesses, sans relâches. Peut-être est-ce la meilleure chose à faire ? Après tout, tu ne seras plus de ce monde avant la fin de la journée. Et ça me fait tellement mal.

Nous restons à nous regarder, sans dire un seul mot à l'autre. Pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Sans ciller. Et à un moment tu remets ta tête droite, et déplies les jambes de ton piédestal. Je ne bouge pas, je regarde chacun de tes mouvements. Tu te lèves lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement ? Mais ton regard ne s'est pas détaché de moi. Je regarde tes jambes se déplier. Ta jambe gauche vient se posé en premier sur le sol. Je vois ton pied nu se mettre délicatement à plat sur le sol, suivit de près par ton pied droit. Tu frissonnes légèrement à cause de la froideur du dallage bleu marine, presque noir. Et tu te diriges vers moi, et pendant ce temps je me repositionne correctement sur mon siège, enlève mon coude de sur le bureau et te regarde dans les yeux. Toi aussi tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression que tes yeux sondent mon âme.

Entre temps, tu t'es considérablement rapproché de moi, si bien que je suis obligé de lever la tête pour continuer à ressentir ce magnifique sentiment de paix glacée qui se répand dans mes veines quand nos yeux se croisent. Tu te tiens debout, près de moi, tes jambes touchant presque les miennes, et tu ne lâches toujours pas mon regard. Tes mains tremblent un peu. Je peux les voire. Tu dis mon nom. Une seule et unique fois, puis je vois une larme couler sur ta joue. Je me lève précipitamment de ma chaise, et en bon ami que je suis, te demande pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures. Je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer. Je ne savais même pas que tu en étais capable.

Je posais mes mains sur tes épaules. Et je me rendais maintenant compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. Nos deux souffles se mélangeaient tellement que nous étions proches et nos nez se frôlaient. Mais nous ne nous quittions toujours pas des yeux. À ton tour tu levas les bras pour les posés sur mes épaules. Puis tu me posas une question étrange, comme toi, peut-être même plus. Tu me demandas si je les entendais. Si j'entendais leur son. Le son de ces cloches. Je te répondis que non. Et un sourire triste orna ton visage. Tu ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes, et aucuns de nous n'avaient bougé, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre.

Puis tu fis une suggestion, que je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre. Tu me dis simplement que le fait que seulement toi entendais ce son voulait sûrement dire que ta mort approchait sans doutes. Tu me fis un deuxième sourire qui me fendit le cœur. Tu allais mourir. Tu l'avais deviné. Je ne dis rien pendant un moment tant j'étais choqué que même ça, tu le devines. Puis, je te souris doucement, te disant que c'était ridicule. Puis tu pencha ta tête sur le coté, pendant quelques secondes, toujours en me scrutant de tes magnifiques yeux qui me font tourner la tête, pour la pencher de l'autre coté. Je sentais tes mains remonter de mes épaules à ma nuque. Je te laissais faire.

Tu laissais vagabonder tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je te laissais faire. Tu rapprochais ton visage encore plus du mien, je te laissais faire. Et, je me surpris moi-même à être parfaitement calme, alors que mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus à chaque nouveau millimètre qui était franchit et qui réduisait la distance entre nos bouches. Je pouvais encore mieux sentir ton souffle tiède sur ma peau. Mes mains, sans que je ne m'en rende compte avaient quittées tes épaules pour venir se poster dans le bas de ton dos, où je t'enlaçais. Je te serrais contre moi. Aussi près que je le pouvais.

Je sentais si bien ton souffle contre ma peau. Un souffle étrangement chaud, par rapport à ta personne si froide. Cela me faisait tellement de bien. Et j'étais si impatient que nos lèvres se rencontrent, car, ce serait, malheureusement, l'unique et dernière fois.

Mes yeux me piquaient, mais je me refusais à pleurer. À te montrer la douleur et la tristesse qui me rongeaient à ce moment là. À te montrer cet effroyable sentiment qui m'envahissait de plus en plus. Mon amour était si fort pour toi. Il était si grand. Cet amour si grand contenu dans mon cœur. Et je sentais ce cœur qui se fendait à mesure que les heures passaient depuis ce matin. À mesure que les minutes passaient depuis que j'avais commencé à t'observer. À mesure que les secondes passaient depuis que j'étais si proche de toi. Si proche…

Tes lèvres frôlaient les miennes, sans vraiment les toucher. C'était insoutenable. Alors je m'avançais pour qu'elles se réunissent enfin. Tu sursautas, mais ne dis rien et approfondis notre baiser. Il était doux. Tendre. Amoureux… J'étais tellement heureux, et pourtant si triste. Je sentais la chaleur qui partait de nos bouches et qui se répandait dans tout mon corps. Nous restâmes longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et nos lèvres et langues ne se séparèrent que lorsque nous n'avions plus de souffle. Je te laissais le temps de le reprendre, et j'emprisonnais de nouveau tes lèvres, toujours aussi doucement. Et toi, tu serrais tes bras encore plus, derrière ma nuque. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais tant. Et je savais que je me faisais du mal à t'embrasser comme ça, alors que je savais qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde fois, qu'il n'y aurait aucunes autres fois. Que celle-ci serait la dernière et que je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir ton cœur battre contre moi, je ne sentirais plus jamais battre ton cœur du tout. Que je ne pourrais jamais me plonger dans tes yeux. Que jamais plus je ne pourrais humer ton odeur si douce. Que c'était la dernière fois que je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras, que je pourrais emmêler mes doigts dans tes cheveux et toucher ta peau.

Jamais la tristesse ne m'avait envahit comme ça auparavant. Et pourtant j'étais en train de baigner dans un bonheur imperturbable depuis maintenant quelques instants. Je t'aimais et pourtant j'étais obligé de te supprimer de ma vie. De te supprimer de ce monde. De ce monde pourrit et hideux. Seulement par simple sécurité. C'était soit mon bonheur personnel, à tes cotés, en faisant semblant de chercher Kira avec toi, et en espérant ne pas me faire arrêter entre temps, soit une paix absolue dans cet horrible monde où nous vivons, et pour cela, il me faut te tuer, pour ne pas que tu puisses faire obstacle dans ma vie, dans mes idéaux, dans mes projets de devenir le Dieu de ce nouveau monde en faisant régner la loi et l'ordre sans aucunes exceptions et aucuns pardons, pour qui que ce soit, et pour que ce nouveau monde soit parfait et débarrasser de toute cette vermine qui contribue à le pourrir de plus en plus, de jour en jour.

Soit mon avenir personnel avec la personne que je chéris le plus au monde, soit l'avenir parfait qui allait être créer pour la planète entière. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices mon amour, mon ange. Je suis malheureux que notre histoire qui vient à peine de commencer ne s'arrête que maintenant, mais je me suis décider, et je sais que si cette affaire qui est de te faire disparaître, ne se fait pas aujourd'hui, comme prévu, je n'aurais jamais le courage de me convaincre de le tenter une prochaine fois.

Et puis… De toutes façons, le processus a déjà été lancé, et il ne pourra pas être arrêté. Mon amour. Je t'aime à en crever. Et pourtant… Ce Dieu de la Mort à qui j'ai imposé un compromis va inscrire ton nom dans son propre cahier et ta flamme s'éteindra ainsi que la sienne. Mon ange, je connais ton visage mais je ne connais pas ton véritable nom, je ne peux pas te tuer. Mais ce Dieu de la Mort peut le faire, car il peut voir ton nom. Sans que toi, tu ne t'en aperçoives. Et, tout à l'heure. À cette heure qui a été prévue, tu vas quitter ce monde, mon aimé. Tu iras, vers un monde meilleur que celui-ci, c'est un peu ce qui me console, même si ma peine, cette peine de t'avoir perdu à jamais, risque d'être éternelle, même avec la réalisation de mon rêve, ce rêve qui consiste à créer un monde sans crimes. Un monde de paix et de sécurité pour tous. Un monde où, moi, Kira, serait craint et où celui qui osera me défier, subira le châtiment suprême : la mort.

Et pourtant, tout ça me paraît si lointain en ce moment. Ce moment que tu passes dans mes bras. Ce moment que je passe dans les tiens. Ce moment où nos lèvres se touchent. Où nos langues jouent ensembles. Où nos souffles se mélangent. Où nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. Où personne ne peut être là pour nous déranger. Nous déranger dans ce moment intense que nous vivons en ce moment.

J'entends une porte claquer au loin, et dont le son résonne dans notre immense quartier général. Malgré les pas qui approchent, tu te sépares de moi le plus lentement possible, en replongeant tes yeux dans les miens et inversement. J'essuie les dernières traces de larmes sur tes joues et t'embrasse une ultime fois du bout des lèvres, et nous reprenons notre place comme si de rien n'était pendant que les quelques membres de notre cellule d'enquête pénètrent dans la salle où nous nous trouvons.

Dès qu'ils sont tous là, ils t'informent que la piste anonyme qui avait été donnée était fausse. Tu hoches simplement la tête. Sans dire un seul mot, une seule syllabe, ni un seul son. Ce qui les étonnent. Mais tu as encore la tête ailleurs, et tu n'es pas encore totalement redescendu sur terre, tout comme moi. La chaleur de ton corps est encore présente, mais j'ai le regret de savoir qu'elle va s'en aller très vite, tout comme la vie qui va s'échapper de ton corps dans très peu de temps. Trop peu de temps.

Tout le monde reprend sa place et son travail. Je regarde ma montre. Plus que quelques minutes avant ton départ mon ange. Je tourne la tête vers toi, et tu me fixes toi aussi. Je te regarde d'un air tendre et tu me souris. Un de tes hommes m'appelle, je me lève et me dirige dans sa direction, te lançant un dernier regard.

À mi-chemin entre lui et toi, une alarme se déclenche et une lumière rouge envahit la pièce. Je me retourne précipitamment vers toi. Tu avais donné l'ordre à un de tes hommes de faire sonner cette alarme et de supprimer tout les fichiers enregistrés sur les disques durs de la bases de données, si il lui arrivait quelque chose. La première victime du Dieu de la Mort avait été éliminée.

Et tu seras le prochain sur la liste.

Ce moment est arrivé trop vite. Tu étais en train de parler, lorsque tu n'as plus rien dis en plein milieu d'une de tes phrases. Je t'ai vu en train de tomber de ta chaise. Comme dans un film au ralenti. Je me suis précipité vers toi, et t'ai rattrapé dans mes bras avant que tu ne touches le sol. Ta tête posée dans mes bras, au dessus de mes genoux. Moi qui étais assis par terre et qui te regardais mourir, entre mes bras. Toi qui me regardait avec de grands yeux.

Je te caressais la joue. Et je te parlais le plus doucement possible, pour que personne d'autre à part toi ne puisse m'entendre et je me tenais dos aux autres pour qu'ils ne puissent voir mon visage.

Je jubilais intérieurement. J'avais enfin réussi à t'avoir, toi mon pire ennemi. Tu ne te mettrais plus jamais en travers de ma route. Je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je me penchais vers toi, et te murmurais que tu avais raison. Que tu avais toujours eu raison. Que c'était bien moi Kira. Le criminel que tu recherchais depuis tout ce temps. Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus, sans que tu ne puisses dire un mot.

Je me penchais encore plus vers toi, et je continuais à te parler. Il fallait que je me dépêche, ces mots que je brûlais d'envie de te dire seraient les derniers que tu entendrais. Je te regardais dans les yeux, tu regardais dans les miens. Je te caressais une nouvelle fois la joue et je rajoutais quelque chose à mon discours. Je te dis que je t'aimais. Que je n'avais jamais cessé de t'aimer. Que mes sentiments étaient réels. Que mes actions et mes gestes de tout à l'heure à ton égard étaient les meilleurs de toute ma vie, et que jamais je ne les regretterais. Je te dis également que j'aurais dû le faire bien avant, car mon amour pour toi était immense. Et que ce que je te disais n'était pas du baratin, comme les mensonges que je t'avais dit sur moi. Les mensonges qui concernent Kira. Tes yeux commençaient à se fermer doucement. Mais je savais que tu me voyais toujours et que tu pouvais encore m'entendre. Alors je m'approchais encore plus de ton oreille, et te répétais le plus de fois que je le pouvais que je t'aimais à la folie. Jusqu'à ce que ton cœur s'arrête de battre.

Ce fut le pire moment de toute ma vie et j'hurlais ma douleur. Les autres membres de notre cellule d'enquête s'approchèrent de moi et m'obligèrent à me séparer de ton corps, sans plus aucune vie, sans plus aucune âme. J'avais tellement mal. Je venais de perdre l'être que j'aimais le plus dans tout cet univers. Je venais de te perdre toi. Je racontais à nos abrutis de collègues que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, et me précipitais dans la salle où le Dieu de la Mort s'était volatilisé en laissant traîné son cahier de la Mort, où le nom de mon amour, où ton nom était inscrit.

Je le cachais dans un endroit où je viendrais le récupérer plus tard. Et je m'assis à même le sol, laissant couler mes larmes. Mon cœur venait d'exploser. Il était comme une de ces cerises noires. Lorsque l'on croque dedans, leur jus gicle partout. Oh, oui, mon cœur avait subit le même sort avec mon amour à ton égard. Tu étais mort. Et c'était comme si la Mort elle-même avait croqué dans mon cœur, pour que mon amour pour toi soit le plus douloureux possible et que cette souffrance se répande dans mon être tout entier. La cerise, mon cœur. Son jus, ma souffrance. Oh, oui, mon cœur était comme cela en ce moment. Tel une cerise noire.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
